Just in a train
by Queeny Daria Strange
Summary: Suite à une lecture érotique, Bella va vivre une expérience pimentée dans un train, pour le plus grand plaisir de son voisin de cabine, Edward.Entre fiction et réalité,le fantasme se crée rapidement.Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Lex Lina aka Wickedly Wicked


Bonjour/Bonsoir ^^

_J'ai fait cet OS pour l'anniversaire d'une amie (avec quelques jours de retard mais je suis pardonnée) **Lex Lina aka Wickedly Wicked** , celle qui me supporte sur msn, qui glande autant que moi devant les jeux vidéos, qui a la flemme d'écrire alors que le cerveau bouillonne d'idées ^^, qui m'a aussi contaminée par le syndrôme Harry Potter, plus particulièrement sur Draco. Je tiens à remercier **Farah**, pour son soutien, sa patience, surtout sa patience._

**Trêve de bavardage, on se retrouve en bas.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer** : Twilight appartient a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>C'est une voix douce provenant des haut-parleurs de la gare centrale de New-York qui tira Bella Swan de sa rêverie. A peine avait-elle mis les pieds dans le hall, que son imagination avait pris le pas sur la réalité. Devant ses yeux ébahis, tout se transformait, prenant l'incroyable architecture de King's Cross, la fameuse gare de Londres, connue aussi pour être celle qui abrite la voie secrète 9, trois quart du célèbre roman <em>Harry Potter<em>.

Depuis toute petite, Bella avait cette fâcheuse habitude de confondre la réalité avec son imagination. Elle avait toujours été introvertie et, préférait être entourée de ses livres que de ses semblables. Même si aujourd'hui, cela n'avait en rien freiné sa carrière, devenue publiciste, elle avait fait de cet 'handicap' son plus grand atout. Mais sa timidité était toujours bien présente, au grand damne de sa mère Renée, qui ne rêvait que d'une chose, que sa fille, bientôt trentenaire, ne soit plus célibataire.

C'est pourquoi elle se retrouvait là, prête à partir pour passer les fêtes de Noël en famille.

Restant là, figée, les yeux exorbités devant le spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux, elle n'entendit pas le nouvel appel pour son train, ne remarqua à peine qu'elle venait de se faire bousculer par un homme à la carrure imposante. Ne vit même pas un autre homme de taille moyenne, cheveux désordonnés d'une couleur cuivrée qui passait non loin d'elle, et se moquait de la situation, avant de filer prendre son train.

**- Vous pourriez ne pas rester dans le passage.** Dit une voix bourru, en lui serrant le bras, l'aidant ainsi à garder l'équilibre.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Bella lui jeta un regard noir tout en se dégageant de son étreinte.

-** Regardez plutôt ou vous aller. **Répondit-elle d'une voix hautaine, tout en lissant les faux plis de sa robe.

_« Dernier appel pour le train en partance pour Jacksonville, voie 9. »_

Après un dernier regard, elle partit la tête haute, non sans jurer sous son souffle. A cause de son imagination et de l'impolitesse de ces New-yorkais, elle risquait de raté son train. Puis, faire le trajet New-York/Jacksonville en train ne l'enchantait guère. Les embouteillage et l'odeur nauséabond du taxi l'avaient rendue légèrement tendue.

Elle due presser le pas, le bruit de ses talons lui firent grincer des dents. Elle poussa un profond soupir quand elle arriva enfin au quai. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver son compartiment et pouvoir se détendre un peu car, elle sentait la migraine arriver.

Avec un grand soulagement, elle trouva enfin sa cabine. Elle ne remarqua pas la présence de l'homme à la chevelure de bronze, lui faisant un sourire en coin. Son regard pétillait de malice. Bella ferma les yeux sous la migraine qui commençait à naître. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit que son corps se retrouva plaqué contre un corps inconnu. Le train venait de se mettre en marche, se ballottant sur la voie. Bella lâcha un petit cri à la sensation des bras qui encerclaient sa taille pour la maintenir.

**- Désolée, vraiment désolée. **S'excusa Bella, mortifiée.

**- C'est pas de votre faute. Vous auriez pu tomber sur pire ou vous faire mal.** Répondit une voix sensuelle à l'oreille de Bella.

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent à l'écoute de sa voix. Puis en respirant, elle reconnu une odeur familière. Elle se dégagea rapidement de ses bras, non sans lui jeter un regard noir. Bien décidé à l'ignorer, elle se décida à lire. Rien de mieux ne pourra calmer ses nerfs, mis à rude épreuve.

Les joues rougies de Bella n'étaient plus causées par l'effort physique qu'elle avait dû fournir pour ne pas rater son train, ou de la gène occasionnée par le fait d'être tombée maladroitement sur son compagnon de cabine. Cela été dû à la lecture d'une nouvelle qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Trop absorbée par l'histoire, elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un lisait par dessus son épaule.

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure, alors que ses yeux parcouraient avidement le récit des aventures de Draco Malfoy, ancien Serpentard et personnage fictif préférée de Bella. Il y a longtemps qu'elle avait été séduite par ce jeune esprit machiavélique.

… _Saisissant violemment les cheveux d'Hermione, Draco l'embrassa sans aucune retenu. Sa langue vint rencontrer la sienne, les faisant frisonner. Hermione se détendit sous ses mains enjôleuses. Alors qu'elle rêvait que sa bouche parcoure chaque centimètre de sa peau, lui se retenait de la prendre sauvagement sans aucun préliminaire, tellement son envie d'elle était puissante et dévastatrice. Les mains d'Hermione ne restaient pas inactives, elle déboutonnait avec empressement sa chemise verte, caressant le torse du serpentard._

_Les mains de Draco suivaient les courbes délicates de cette dernière, remontant sa robe le long de ses hanches, de ses côtes où il effleura sa poitrine sous les ondulations de leurs bassins. Il embrassa ses seins, jouissant de la voir se frotter nue contre lui, tandis qu'elle avait enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et ses mains dans ses cheveux..._

Les joues de Bella prirent une teinte encore plus écarlate, qui se propageait sur sa gorge, alors que son souffle se fit plus saccadé. A côté d'elle, son voisin ne restait pas non plus insensible face à la situation. Il n'aurai jamais pensé que lire au dessus de sa voisine, plutôt mignonne en passant, le ferait sentir si inconfortable dans son jeans. Il se dandinait, mal à l'aise sur son siège, pour soulager un peu la pression. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus haletant, à mesure que le comportement des personnages devenait de plus en plus charnels.

… _Passant sa main sous son sous-vêtement, caressant ses plis humides, il introduisit un doigt en elle, puis un deuxième. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière sous ses assauts. Draco eut un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il la vit se mettre à trembler et se fit une joie de stopper ses mouvements et de retirer ses doigts d'elle avec lenteur avant de prendre son temps pour lui ôter son string délicatement, la laissant violemment frustrée._

_« Maaalefoy ! » Haleta-t-elle en pleurnichant et rageant à la fois, essayant de se redresser._

_Maintenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, il l'embrassa sans lui laisser reprendre sa liberté, se frottant contre elle, lui faisant sentir son érection contre son centre humide. Il continua la cadence jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit, à nouveau, aux portes de la jouissance. Avant qu'elle n'émette la moindre contestation, il la pénétra avec force. Il ne lui laissa ni le temps de reprendre son souffle, ni même celui de s'habituer à sa présence en son ventre. Il la martela du début à la fin, l'embrassa parfois, maintenant continuellement une pression sur ses poignets ce qui l'empêchait de bouger et il la prit sans relâche jusqu'à la jouissance extrême. Il poussa un grognement qu'il étouffa avec peine dans l'épaule d'Hermione tandis qu'elle vivait un orgasme puissant, gémissant fortement..._

Le teint de Bella était au comble du foncé et, sa respiration était précipitée. Fermant les yeux, sous la vague de chaleur qui montait en elle. Alors que sous ses paupières closes, son imagination au comble de la lubricité, revivait ce moment, oubliant le monde qui l'entourait. Son voisin ne ratait rien du spectacle qu'offrait sa voisine, ses yeux vert intenses et dilatés sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait face à sa lèvre inférieure, coincée sous ses dents, son corps légèrement arqué, réclamant une attention particulière. Sans oublier les soupirs qui venaient comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui faire vivre les mots qu'elle venait de dévorer, prononçant certains passages, cet appel de venir céder à la tentation qu'elle était. Il n'y avait rien de plus érotique qu'une femme qui lisait et prenait plaisir d'un acte d'une rencontre passionnée.

Tout doucement, il s'approcha de son oreille, laissant son souffle s'attarder sur sa peau d'une blancheur immaculée, la faisant de nouveaux frisonner. Son nez vint alors caresser ces quelques centimètres de peau, qu'il avait envie de lécher et de marquer de ses dents.

**-****Ta lecture est passionnante. J'avoue que c'est... un aphrodisiaque. Que dirais-tu de sentir et d'éprouver ce que tu viens de lire ? Crois-moi quand je te dis que ce que l'auteur vient d'écrire fera écho dans tout ton corps.** Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Bella se cambra à la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa peau, lui donnant libre accès à son cou. Sa main droite parti se loger dans sa chevelure de bronze, lui intimant de continuer ses caresses. Sa main descendit sur sa nuque, la pressant alors qu'elle tournait son visage vers lui, quémandant ainsi ses lèvres. Tous les deux gémirent au moment où elles se rencontrèrent. D'abord tout doux, puis à mesure que l'envie se fit plus pressante, leur baiser devenait plus passionné et, leurs langues se livraient bataille.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et se sourirent, complices. Bella se mit à rougir furieusement, quand elle prit conscience de leur position. Pendant leur embrassade, Edward avait passer un bras au niveau de sa taille et l'avait ramené contre son torse. Elle était à moitié avachie sur lui, son dos contre sa poitrine. La main gauche d'Edward caressa sa joue puis ses doigts s'attardèrent sur sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle avait fait prisonnière entre ses dents. Les mains de Bella étaient toujours dans les cheveux d'Edward, profitant de leur texture soyeuse.

**- Arrête de mordre cette lèvre ou je réponds plus de rien.** Lui souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Cette promesse, a peine voilée, fit perdre le contrôle à Bella, qui se mordit encore plus la lèvre lui jetant un regard sous ses long cils, brûlant de désir, avec cette pointe de taquinerie le mettant au défi.

Un gémissement profond et rocailleux sorti de la gorge d'Edward alors qu'il reprenait sauvagement ses lèvres, ses mains partirent à la conquête de ses courbes sensuelles. Les mains de Bella tiraient furieusement les mèches désordonnées, rapprochant un peu plus leur corps.

Ne supportant plus la distance entre eux tant le besoin devenait irrépressible. Bella pris place sur les cuisses d'Edward, toujours son dos contre son torse, créant de nouvelles frictions entre leurs corps. De cette façon, elle pouvait sentir le sexe d'Edward en érection, pulser furieusement sous ses fesses. Edward en profita pour caresser ses cuisses, remontant en même temps sa robe. Alors qu'il lâchait ses lèvres, il continua d'embrasser sensuellement sa nuque, mordillant et léchant.

Bella n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras, ne faisant que gémir son prénom, réclamant toujours plus de sensation. Répondant à ses supplices, ses doigts partirent à la découverte de sa culotte, la taquinant par dessus le tissu satiné.

Ne supportant plus cette délicieuse torture, elle entreprit de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Se relevant légèrement, elle s'agrippa à la couchette du dessus, donnant à Edward tout le temps et le loisir d'admirer ses fesses. D'un geste délibérément lent, elle fit descendre sa culotte le long de ses jambes.

**- Je pense qu'on peut arrêter les préliminaires. On s'était dit plaisir, il me semble, ou bien ce n'était que des promesses ?** Elle lui lança sa culotte taquine.

Son rire mourut dans sa gorge sous le regard assombri par le désir d'Edward. La ramenant brutalement vers lui, il en profita pour la retourner et coller sa poitrine contre son torse. Il pris sauvagement ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un baiser torride. Libérant quelques secondes ses lèvres, il entreprit d'introduire un doigt en elle, la laissant à bout de souffle.

**- Pas de préliminaire. **Grogna Bella, sous le va et vient de ses doigts.

Edward lui servit son sourire en coin, légèrement arrogant alors qu'il prenait son sein dans sa bouche, mordillant, suçotant son mamelon. Bella essaya de retenir ses soupirs, la chaleur dans son bas ventre s'intensifiant alors qu'il continuait de pomper en elle. Bella tira violemment sur ses cheveux, ramenant son visage à son niveau, laissant s'attarder son souffle haletant sur ses lèvres. Leurs yeux, obscurcies par le désir et un besoin intarissable, ne se quittaient plus.

**- Prends...moi...maintenant...putain...**Jura-t-elle à bout de souffle.

La soulevant doucement par les fesses, il entra en elle d'un seul coup de rein puissant. Les faisant gémir douloureusement, tant la sensation d'être enfin entier les fit frissonner. Bella resserra ses jambes au niveau des reins d'Edward, puis commença à onduler. Pour accompagner ses mouvements, il prit, de nouveau, en coupe ses fesses, la rejoignant dans ses mouvements. Sous le plaisir ressenti, ils accentuèrent leurs mouvements, les menant de plus en plus au bord de l'orgasme. Edward n'arrêta pas d'embrasser, de lécher de son cou jusqu'à ses seins. Après quelques longs et puissants va-et-viens, Bella frissonna, criant son extase en rejetant la tête en arrière. Tous les deux fermèrent les yeux sous la vague de plaisir qu'ils ressentaient, ne pouvant s'empêcher de gémir bruyamment.

Reprenant doucement leur souffle, la tête de Bella reposait sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ce dernier caressa distraitement d'une main le chemin de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant de douces arabesques sur sa peau douce, alors que l'autre main se perdait dans sa chevelure auburn. Un franc sourire le gagna quand il la sentit frissonner et soupirer de contentement. Il embrassa sa chevelure tendrement.

**- Alors comblée ? J'ai été à la hauteur de l'auteur ?** Chuchota-t-il en souriant, ne voulant pas briser la quiétude de la cabine.

Bella fut secouée d'un rire chaleureux à cette question, elle aurait dû se douter qu'il la poserait. Elle embrassa son épaule, se leva un peu pour rencontrer son regard émeraude, elle pourrait facilement s'y perdre tellement il était intense à ce moment là.

**- Oui, Edward. Merci. Tu es aussi doué que l'auteur.** Répondit-elle taquine, non sans rougir furieusement sous l'œil appréciateur de son compagnon.

**- J'aime vraiment t'entendre rire et te voir rougir, Bella.** Dit-il sérieusement, tout en caressant sa joue.

Bella cacha sa tête dans son épaule, gênée par ses compliments. Puis pour le remercier, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes, l'embrassa tendrement, avant de reprendre sa place au creux de ses bras, la tête sur son torse, écoutant les battements de son cœur. Edward continua ses caresses, sans cacher le sourire arrogant qu'il arborait.

**- Dis-moi Bella... Pas que je m'en plaigne... Mais pourquoi cette fixation presque malsaine pour Draco Malfoy.** Demanda-t-il en essayant de garder son sérieux, alors que Bella se cachait encore plus dans son torse, essayant de masquer les rougeurs qui se firent plus prononcées.

**- Tu va rire de moi... encore une fois... **Répondit-elle, en lui tapant sur le torse.

**- Non, promis, juré... enfin je vais essayer.** Dit-il, alors qu'un léger rire le secouait.

**- Son personnage est tellement complexe, surtout par rapport aux héros. Il a été élevé en croyant qu'il était une race supérieure aux autres. Il est horriblement riche, de sang noble donc arrogant et superficiel. Mais il vit dans la peur de décevoir son père, qui en fait est un grand malade, ce qui le rend lâche, traitre et méchant. Il est vraiment machiavélique, tout pour être aimé. **Acheva-t-elle dans un petit rire.

**- Au fil du temps, dans Harry Potter, tu te prends à l'apprécier, car il finit par renier ses origines, ce qu'il a intégré depuis sa naissance, pour une cause qu'il ne reconnaît pas. Son personnage évolue, il est plus intense que les autres. Il a une vrai part d'ombre que tu cherches à apprivoiser.** Continua-t-elle, souriante, en caressant le bras d'Edward.

**- Il me fait penser a une certaine personne par certains côtés.** Finit-elle en embrassant son épaule.

Edward ne pu s'empêcher de rire à cette dernière remarque, prenant son visage en coupe et l'embrassant sauvagement, lui faisant ressentir tout l'amour, la passion qu'il l'anime.

**- Je vais continuer d'écrire ces nouvelles, juste pour avoir le plaisir de te voir rougir comme une collégienne, pour que tu continue d'imaginer qu'à chaque fois que Draco embrasse, ou fait l'amour à Hermione, c'est moi qui ai envie de toi.** Lui dit-il à bout de souffle, leurs lèvres séparées par quelques centimètres.

**- Alors JK Rowling n'a pas intérêt à publier ses nouvelles.** Répondit-elle, en lui jetant un faux regard noir, essayant de cacher son sourire. Le fait de savoir qu'elle était la muse, l'inspiration d'un des plus célèbres écrivains lui donnait un certain pouvoir, elle se sentait puissante.

Edward ne pû s'empêcher de rire sous le regard mi outré, mi rieur de Bella. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré cette jeune femme, il se sentait enfin lui même, en accord avec le monde qu'il l'entoure. Bella ne pouvait quitter du regard le spectacle qu'offrait Edward, le voir si détendu, si heureux l'emplissait de bonheur, elle avait même oublier le coup foireux qu'il lui avait fait. Son sourire se transforma en une moue boudeuse, puis essayant de regarder sévèrement Edward.

**- Dis moi... Non point que je m'en plaigne... Mais je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas venir passer les fêtes de Noël avec mon adorable mère, qui n'a jamais entendu parler de l'homme qui partage ma vie depuis maintenant un an. Tu n'as plus peur du **_**Feudeymon**_**. **Demanda t-elle narquoise.

**- Tu va voir, **_**Feudeymon**_** ou pas, je vais apprivoiser ta mère. **Répondit-il hilare, en l'embrassant passionnément, tout en la couchant sur le dos, bien décidé à lui faire passer l'envie de lire ces histoires pendant les dernières heures du voyage reliant New-York à Jacksonville.

**- Edward, pour notre anniversaire de couple, tu veux bien te déguiser en Draco, je suis particulièrement friande de leur robe de sorcier, leur chemise blanche avec le pull a l'effigie de la maison serpentard, argent et vert.** Roucoula Bella, en se mordant sa lèvre inférieure, sous le regard rieur et exaspéré d'Edward.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce one shot vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.<p>

Pour ceux qui suivent mon histoire,_** Just a touch of Angel Dust**_, on se retrouve dans quelques jours, le temps de taper le chapitre, de finir les reply.

Amicalement, Daria.


End file.
